Locations
You will begin with a handful of locations available to explore. Some may require items or gold to open or unlock them. Locations are often not visible on your map until shortly before they become available. *Level: XP level you need to achieve before the location is available. You may still need to open the area as described above. *Open Requirements: Information about what is needed to Open or Unlock the location. You often have to Create an item by gathering several materials to craft it. How you obtain the item and/or materials differs, sometimes you can: **'Ask' a friend (the friend must have a high enough XP to gift the item or have spent diamonds to unlock the item) **'Find' by banishing roamers or exploring other locations **'Buy' this is not recommended as it usually requires diamonds and is quite expensive *Roamers: There are roamers associated with locations. By banishing the roamers you can obtain open requirement items, keys, and tools for the collections associated with the locations. *Key: Some locations require a number of items in addition to energy each time you wish to explore them. The key item is unique to each location and number needed will increase as your Mastery Level increases. The energy to explore also increases with Mastery Level. :Mastery Level increases with the number of times you explore a location. The following locations are listed in order of XP level followed by the event locations that are only available for limited times. Garden Miralda's favorite place to take walks with her Dragonling's/ friend Wilgo. A thousand books have been read and a thousand secrets have been told here, and it was here that the unthinkable almost happened: someone shot Wilgo. The Dragonling's fate is one in your hands. *Open Requirements: none *Key: none This is the first location you will search when you begin playing. It is automatically available and open. Castle Occupied since time immemorial by the family of Miralda's uncle Lior. Dominated by an atmosphere of neglect, and the items within appear long untouched. The master of the castle is rarely at home, which is why the vast majority of the receptions, competitions and other major events in Miralda's life take place here. *Open Requirements: Outfit for the Court, buy for 1,000 gold *Key: none Hermit's Hut A former adventurer's half abandoned home. One can still meet the owner here. The Hermit is a solitary inventor fusing magic and technology in most unexpected ways. There are so many incomprehensible contraptions here that one cannot help but feel some respect for the inventor. *Level: 3 *Open Requirements: Hut Key, buy for 2000 gold *Key: none Library A storehouse for ancient manuscripts and scrolls, the Valor Library contains legends about everything that happens in the land of the dragons. The librarians here work without rest to chronicle all events that take place within the empires. The only way to enter the library is with a one-time key. The restrictions on access to the library have been enforced for centuries. *Level: 6 *Open Requirements: Library Key, buy for 3000 gold *Key: none Witch's Camp There are all kinds of extraordinary things in the Witch's Camp. No wonder - this is where the most famous witch in the empire makes her potions, plasters, mixtures and elixirs. It would be hard to imagine a drug recipe that couldn't be found here. *Level: 9 *Open Requirements: unknown *Key: none Princess's Chamber A sunny, spacious maiden's bedchamber that radiates cleanliness. This room has everything a young lady could need. It's also where Miralda read her first book and played her first melody, as well as where she keeps the letters exchanged with her beloved and other things that she holds dear. *Level: 12 *Open Requirements: Royal Skeleton Key, buy for 10,000 gold *Key: none Valdic Grove A grove in the Valdic wood, one of the most mysterious places in the empire. No one knows which of the countless rumors circulating about if are true and which are false, but legend has it that an ancient, undiscovered magic reigns here. It is here where the imperial warriors pass their trials of fortitude. Many people wandering the Valdic Grove have disappeared without a trace because they neglected to bring a protective amulet. *Level: 15 *Open Requirements: The Key of Satyr, buy for 15,000 gold *Roamers: Oak Treeval, Pygmy, Pestilent Grohl, and possibly others *Key: Protection Totems - acquire from locations, specific roamers, daily reward for friend visits, and mystery gifts Laboratory Chrome Tander's laboratory is a triumph of reason over magic in its purest form. It contains a dazzling array of beakers, retorts and test tubes. Few inventors have been allowed into the inner sanctum, but now that you've been found worthy of this honor, be careful - any careless movement could cause this entire lew of contraptions to fly into the air. It's not a good idea to stop by without the master of the house present. *Level: 18 *Open Requirements: Mechanical Clock, create by collecting the following materials; **1 Case, buy for 30,000 gold **12 Numbers (gift level 50) **16 Cogwheel (gift level 35) **30 Link (gift level 25) *Key: Mysterious Parts - acquire from locations and specific roamers Armory The ancient vault that holds the most dangerous weapons of the Empire of Sadar, from the legendary Swords of Emperors past to magical staves. It's guarded zealously day and night, yet you can reach an understanding with the guards if you give them valuable gifts like arrowheads. *Level: 20 *Open Requirements: Leather Quiver, reward obtained by collecting the following arrows; **50 of Trident Arrow **40 of Mace Arrow **30 of Axe Arrow **20 of Sword Arrow **10 of Harpoon Arrow :Note: for this locations, you are unable to ask friends for the open requirement items. You must find or buy them. *Roamers: Young Hunter, Young Maid of Honor, Mechanical Scarecrow *Key: Arrowheads *Collections: 61. Parade Appearance, 62. Gladiator's First-Aid Kit, 63. Battle Chariot, 64. Absolute Defense Note: There was also an Armory associated with the Halloween event located in the same location as current Armory but had a giant pumpkin and different items. Harbor The place to go find anything, from spices to armor where you can meet Bronn the Hoarder, who typically introduces himself as a merchant dealing in rare animals. Whatever you do, don't trust him! This scoundrel has been known to the secret services of Sadar and Valor as a smuggler and a liar. He is supposedly a double agent, which he likes just fine. *Level: 21 *Open Requirements: Cask of Rum, create by collecting the following materials; **1 Tap, buy for 45,000 gold **10 Rim (gift level 40) **15 Mug (gift level 60) **40 Planks (gift level 25) *Key: Rum Blacksmith's shop Work never stops here, and the fire in the stove keeps burning. It's hard to imagine a person more dedicated to their calling than Barim Lisar the blacksmith. Everything he has even created is a true masterpiece. The blacksmith fits it's master a taciturn man who really knows his craft. *Level: 25 *Open Requirements: Gift for the Blacksmith, create by collecting the following materials; **10 Grindstone (gift level ??) **12 Blade (gift level 60) **18 Oiler (gift level 50) **50 Handle (gift level 1) *Key: Coal *Roamers: Shersher, Dangerous Shersher, Burul, Starving Burul *Collections: 37. Dragon Training, 38. Minerals, 39. Toy Armor, 40. Aldir's Treasures, 41. Bait Collection Under Water You can find just about anything in the water near Sadar Harbor. Curative seaweed grows here, wagon wheels become covered with muck and silt and rare mysterious fish swim everywhere. The underwater world blends colors into a false sense of security, and drags them down into the depths. You cannot come here without an Amulet of Breathing or you will perish for sure. *Level: 28 *Open Requirements: Diver's license, create by collecting the following materials; **1 Altar, buy for 90,000 gold **25 Jar of Wind (gift level 80) **25 Tear (gift level 80) **55 Waterlily (gift level 1) *Key: Amulet of Breathing *Roamers: Furious Warg & Shadowguard Assassin for materials & keys Skrag Sentry, Madkhar, Sinra Outlaw for collection tools & keys *Collections: 41. Bait Collection, 42. Here, fishy fishy..., 43. Looking for Treasure, 44. White Pearl Mill An abandoned windmill that is the primary refuge of a boy named Aldir. It contains everything a future Dragon Knight could want.: lots of space, the mysterious ruined furniture, spiderwebs and a pan flute in a homemade cupboard. *Level: 30 *Open Requirements: Book of Deeds, create by collecting the following materials; **1 Bookmark, buy for 145,000 gold **20 Tale of the Wizards (gift level 40) **40 Tale of the Dragons (gift level 40) **60 Tale of the Knights (gift level 1) *Key: Candy *Roamers: Madkhar, Sinra Outlaw, and Skrag Sentry for materials & keys Brown Valterna, Ghost Soldier, Sinar, Shersher for collection tools & keys *Collections: 45. Trades of Adan, 46. Miller's Set, 47. Automated Production, 48. Mice Collection Brewery Heldwig's Brewey, founded by Garon Heldwig, is famous not only throughout Valor and Sadar, but even outside of Tarth. The brewery's crab logo on a quad cask of ale is a genuine sign of quality to anyone who values a foamy beverage. The brewery has no shortage of customers and can truly be considered a symbol of stability. *Level: unknown *Open Requirements: Brewery Key, create by collecting the following; **2 Swinging Doors, buy for 14,000 gold each **15 Sadar Pennant (gift level 60) **15 Valor Pennant (gift level 60) **20 Bar Stools (gift level 1) *Key: Gold star *Roamers: Sinra, Shersher, and Shadowguard *Collections: 49. Mug Coaster & 50. Beer Mugs The following locations are associated with events and only available to search during the event. Armory (Halloween version) Originally this location was introduced with the Halloween event and closed when the event did then later Game Insight opened again but the location looks slightly different yet located in the same place on the map. I am not sure if the Halloween version will return next year with a Halloween event or not. *Level: unknown *Open Requirements: Red dragon costume, create by collection the following materials; **5 Dragon head (gift level 30) **5 Dragon tail (gift level 30) **5 Dragon wings (gift level 30) **5 Dragon paws (gift level 30) *Key: Black Widow Fruitcake *Roamers: Costumed Girl, Grumpy Boy, Rogue Witch, Mechanical Scarecrow, Tomato Gremlin, Offended Gremlin, Fiery Horseman, Flaming Horseman *Collections: No. 56 Witch Costume, No. 57 Tomato Fights, No. 58 Light 'Em Up!, No. 59 Parade Appearance, No. 60 Gladiator's First-Aid Kit, No. 61 Battle Chariot, No. 62 Absolute Defense Ruins of Plenty What remains of the architecture of the ancient rare known as the masters of the land. These magnificent ruins give you a glimpse into the architecture and the culture of that vanished nation and still preserve its spirit and ancient magic. *Only available during Thanksgiving event *Level: unknown *Open Requirements: Original had items to collect but Game Insight opened the location for all current players about half way through the event. *Key: Caterpillar *Roamers: Roadrunner Turkey, Champion Turkey, Bachelor Turkey, Master Turkey, Warrior Turkey, Knight Turkey, Wyvern Turkey, Hydra Turkey *Collections: No. 63 Holiday Treat, No. 64 Friends' Gratitude, No. 65 Growth Generator, No. 66 History of the Masters of the Land, No. 67 Born for Battle, No. 68 Higher, Stronger, Faster, No. 69 Science Above All, No. 70 Dangerous Beast, No. 71 Medallion of the Masters Christmas Tree Christmas is drawing near! Collect ornaments and decorate the Christmas Tree and you will get the honor of placing the star upon the top of the tree! Once the tree is decorated, everyone can visit and get gifts. *Only available during Christmas event *Level: unknown *Open Requirements: **20 of Christmas Ornament: Bulb **10 of Christmas Ornament: Bell **15 of Christmas Ornament: Egg **10 of Christmas Ornament: Tree :Note: Ask is not available for the open requirement items. You must Find or Buy them. *Key: unknown *Roamers: Drag & Trag :The ornaments are found by banishing the Drag & Trag Roamers with Gold Stars and Snowflakes found by exploring all locations. Note: Drag only requires 7 Stars and 3 Snowflakes verses Trag requires 14 Stars and 5 Snowflakes. So you are better off to banish Drag than Trag. They look almost identical so pay attention to their names and requirements. *Collections: unknown